junji_itofandomcom-20200213-history
Junji Ito Stories
This list will attempt to be a complete index of every story drawn by Junji Ito, organized by story, then by year. (For example, Tomie is Junji's first story, but continued until 2000.) For a list of books published containing these stories see Junji Ito Bibliography. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KvHFyk30P-trd-RgYJMDB8f7ghfyWzJX4WuPLMZu6HU/edit?usp=sharing https://www.mandarake.co.jp/ 'Tomie' 富江 1987_-_Tomie.jpg tomie_02.jpg tomie_03.jpg tomie_04.jpg tomie_05.jpg tomie_06.jpg tomie_07.jpg tomie_08.jpg tomie_09.jpg tomie_10.jpg tomie_11.jpg tomie_12.jpg tomie_13.jpg tomie_14.jpg tomie_15.jpg tomie_16.jpg tomie_17.jpg tomie_18.jpg tomie_19.jpg tomie_20.jpg Tomie Tomie (富江) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1987/02 Tomie: Part 2 - Morita Hospital Morita Byouin Hen (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ２ − 森田病院編) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1988/08 Tomie: Part 3 - Basement Chikashitsu (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ３　 地下室) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1989/06 Tomie: Part 4 - Photo Shashin (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ４　 写真) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1989/11 Tomie: Part 5 - Kiss Seppun (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ５　 接吻) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1990/02 Tomie: Part 6 - Mansion Yashiki (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ６　 屋敷) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1990/04 Tomie: Revenge Tomie: Fukushuu (富江・ 復讐) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1993/06 Tomie: Painter Gaka (画家) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1995/07 Tomie: Assassins Ansatsu (暗殺) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1995/08 Tomie: Hair Mouhatsu (毛髪) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1995/09 Tomie: Adopted Daughter Youjo (養女) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1995/10 Tomie: Waterfall Basin Takitsubo (滝壷) ネムキ (Nemuki) 1995/11 Tomie: Little Finger Koyubi (小指) 伊藤潤二 WORLD - ネムキ3月号別冊 (Junji Ito WORLD - Nemuki March Issue) 1999/03 Tomie: Boy Shounen (少年) ネムキ (Nemuki) 2000/01 Tomie: Moromi (もろみ) ネムキ (Nemuki) 2000/02 Tomie: Babysitter (ベビーシッター) ネムキ (Nemuki) 2000/03 Tomie: Gathering Aru Shuudan (ある集団) ネムキ (Nemuki) 2000/05 Tomie: Passing Demon Toorima (通り魔) ネムキ (Nemuki) 2000/07 Tomie: Top Model (トップ・ モデル) ネムキ (Nemuki) 2000/09 Tomie: Old and Ugly Roushuu (老醜) ネムキ (Nemuki) 2000/11 "The Face Burglar" (Kao Dorobou, 顔泥棒) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1987/12 *Original Collection: 屋根裏の長い髪 (Yaneura no Nagai Kami) *Additional Collections: **''"The Horror World of Junji Ito"'' 伊藤潤二恐怖マンガCollection 第7巻　なめくじ少女 **''Museum of Terror'' 伊藤潤二恐怖博物館 第3巻　屋根裏の長い髪 **''Masterpiece Collection'' 伊藤潤二傑作集 第5巻　脱走兵のいる家 *English Publication: Dark Horse - Museum of Terror vol. 3 "Bio-House" (バイオハウス) *Original Publication: ハロウィンナイト2 1987年初夏増刊号 (Halloween Night 2 Summer Special) 1987 "Den of the Sleep Demon" (Suima no Heya, 睡魔の部屋) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1988/05 "The Devil's Logic" (Akuma no Ronri, 悪魔の論理) *Original Publication: ハロウィン増刊・殺人事件 (Monthly Halloween Special 'Satsujin jiken') 1988 "The Long Hair in the Attic" (Yaneura no Nagaikami, 屋根裏の長い髪) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1988/05 Oshikiri Kotodan 押切異談 1989_-_Hallucinations.jpg 1990_-_Bog_of_the_Living_Dead.jpg 1991_-_Penpals.jpg 1991_-_Intruder.jpg 1992 - Further Tales of Oshikiri.jpg 1993_-_Wall.jpg "Hallucinations" (Kubi Gensou, 首幻想) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1989/03 "Bog of the Living Dead" (Ikiryou no Numa, 生霊の沼) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1990/10 "Penpals" (Pen Friend, ペンフレンド) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1991/02 "Intruder" (Shinnyuusha, 侵入者) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1991/10 "Further Tales of Oshikiri" (Oshikiri Idan, 押切異談) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1992/04 "Further Tales of Oshikiri: The Walls" (Oshikiri Idan: Zoku, 押切異談・続) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1993/03 "Love as Scripted" (Scenario-doori no Koi, シナリオどおりの恋) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1989/06 "Sword of the Reanimator" (Re-animator no Ken, リ・アニメーターの剣) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1989/08 "The World of Nami Himuro" (Himuro Nami no Sekai, 氷室奈美の世界) *Original Publication:月刊ハロウィン別冊 氷室奈美のタロット大占術 (Monthly Halloween March Issue - Nami Himuro) 1990/02 "Heart of a Father" (Chichi no Kokoro, 父の心) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1990/05 "Unbearable Maze" (Taegatai Meiro, 耐え難い迷路) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1990/07 "The Bully" (Ijimekko, いじめっ娘) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1990/08 "A Deserter in the House" (Dassouhei no Iru Ie, 脱走兵のいる家) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1990/09 "Village of the Sirens" (Siren no Mura, サイレンの村) *Original Publication: ネムキ 眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話 (Nemuki Nemurenu Yoru No Kimyona Hanash) 1990/11 "Red String" (Akai Ito, 赤い糸) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1990/11 "Used Record" (Chuuko Record, 中古レコード) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1990/12 "The Gift Bearer" (Okuru Hito, 贈る人) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1991/01 "The Smoking Club" Tobacco Kai, 煙草会) *Original Publication: ネムキ 眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話 (Nemuki Nemurenu Yoru No Kimyona Hanash) 1991/02 "The Bridge" (Hashi, 橋) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1991/03 "The Circus is Here" (Circus ga Kita, サーカスが来た) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1991/04 "Beehive" (Hachinosu, 蜂の巣) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1991/05 "Headless Sculptures" (Kubi no Nai Choukoku, 首のない彫刻) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1991/07 Souichi Tsujii 双一 1991 - Fun Summer Vacation.jpg 1992 - Fun Winter Vacation.jpg 1992 - Delights.jpg 1992 - Tutor.jpg 1993 - Mannequin.jpg 1993 - Birthday.jpg 1995 - Selfish.jpg 1995 - Four Walls.jpg 1995 - Coffin.jpg 1995 - Rumors.jpg 2003 - Haunted House.jpg 2004 - Souichi Front.jpg 2006 - Souichi Pet.jpg "Fun Summer Vacation" (Tanoshiii Natsu Yasumi, 楽しーい夏休み) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1991/08 "Fun Winter Vacation" (Tanoshiii Fuyu Yasumi, 楽しーい冬休み) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1992/01 "Souichi's Diary of Delights" (Souichi no Tanoshiii Nikki, 双一の楽しーい日記) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1992/08 "Souichi's Home Tutor" (Souichi no Katei Houmon, 双一の家庭訪問 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1992/09 "Mannequin Teacher" (Nuno-sei Kyoushi, 布製教師) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1993/01 "Souichi's Birthday" (Souichi no Tanjoubi, 双一の誕生日) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1993/05 "Souichi's Selfish Curse" (Souichi no Katte na Noroi, 双一の勝手な呪い) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1995/02 "The Room with Four Walls" (Shijuu Kabe no Heya, 四重壁の部屋) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1995/03 "Coffin" (Kanoke, 棺桶) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1995/04 "Rumours" (Uwasa, 噂) 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1995/05 "Secret of the Haunted Mansion" (O-bake Yashiki no Nazo, お化け屋敷の謎) ネムキ (Nemuki) 2003/01 "The Souichi Front" (Souichi Zensen, 双一前線) ネムキ (Nemuki) 2004/11 "Souichi's Beloved Pet" (Souichi no Aigan Doubutsu, 双一の愛玩動物) ネムキ (Nemuki) 2006/07 "Dying Young" (Hakumei, 薄命) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1991/09 "Mold" (Kabi, 黴) *Original Publication: ネムキ 眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話 (Nemuki Nemurenu Yoru No Kimyona Hanash) 1991/09 "The Chill" (Kanki, 寒気) alt. Shivers alt. '' *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1991/11 "Scarecrows" ''(Kakashi, 案山子) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1991/12 "The Will" (Isho, 遺書) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1992/02 "The Town Without Streets" (Michi no Nai Machi, 道のない街) *Original Publication: ネムキ 眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話 (Nemuki Nemurenu Yoru No Kimyona Hanash) 1992/03 "Back Alley" (Rojiura, 路地裏) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1992/03 "Fashion Model" (ファッションモデル) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1992/05 "Falling" (Rakka, 落下) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1992/10 "The Conversation Room" (Aibeya, 相部屋) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1992/12 "The Inn" (Ryokan, 旅館) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1992/12 "Memory" (Kioku, 記憶) *Original Publication: ネムキ 眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話 (Nemuki Nemurenu Yoru No Kimyona Hanash) 1993/01 "Approval" (Yurushi, 許し) *Original Publication: ネムキ 眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話 (Nemuki Nemurenu Yoru No Kimyona Hanash) 1993/04 "Ice Cream Bus" (アイスクリームバス) *Original Publication: ネムキ 眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話 (Nemuki Nemurenu Yoru No Kimyona Hanash) 1993/05 "The Supernatural Transfer Student" (Chousizen Tenkousei, 超自然転校生) alt. Occult Transfer Student *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1993/07 "Maptown" (Chizu no Machi, 地図の町) alt. Road Map *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1993/09 "The Groaning Drain" (Umeku Haisuikan, うめく排水管) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1993/09 "Near Miss!" (Ijou Sekkin, 異常接近) *Original Publication: ネムキ 眠れぬ夜の奇妙な話 (Nemuki Nemurenu Yoru No Kimyona Hanash) 1993/09 "Blood-Bubble Bushes" (Chitamagi, 血玉樹) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1993/11 "The Hanging Balloons" (Kubitsuri Kikyuu, 首吊り気球) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1994/01 "House of the Marionettes" (Ayatsuri Yashiki, あやつり屋敷) alt. House of Puppets *Original Publication: ハロウィンナイト2 (Halloween Night 2) 1994/03 "In the Soil" (Tsuchi no Naka, 土の中) alt. Inside the Earth... *Original Publication: ネムキ (Nemuki) 1994/03 "Flesh-Colored Horror" (Niku-iro no Kai, 肉色の怪) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1994/05 ''Clubhouse ''(Nakama no Ie, 仲間の家) alt. Gang House *Original Publication: ネムキ (Nemuki) 1994/07 "Gravetown" (Bohyou no Machi, 墓標の町) alt. Street of Gravestones *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1994/07 "Slug Girl" (Namekuji Shoujo, なめくじ少女) *Original Publication: ネムキ (Nemuki) 1994/09 Frankenstein (フランケンシュタイン) Written by Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1994/09 "The Window Next Door" (Tonari no Mado, 隣の窓) alt. The Neighbor's Window alt. The Adjacent Window *Original Publication: ネムキ (Nemuki) 1995/01 "Thing that Drifted Ashore" (Hyouchaku Mono, 漂着物) *Original Publication: ネムキ (Nemuki) 1995/07 "The Bizarre Hikizuri Siblings" (Kaiki Hikizuri Kyoudai, 怪奇ひきずり兄妹) "Narumi's Boyfriend" Jijo no Koibito 次女の恋人) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1995/11 "The Seance" (Koureikai, 降霊会) *Original Publication: 月刊ハロウィン (Monthly Halloween) 1995/12 "Lovesick Dead" (Shibito no Koiwazurai, 死人の恋わずらい) 1996 - lovesick1.jpg 1996 - lovesick2.jpg 1996 - lovesick3.jpg 1996 - lovesick4.jpg 2001 - White Clothes.jpg "The Intersection Bishounen" Yotsutsuji no Bishounen, 四つ辻の美少年) alt. The Intersection's Pretty Boy ネムキ (Nemuki) 1996/05 "The Troubled Woman" )Nayamu Onna, 悩む女) ネムキ (Nemuki) 1996/07 "Shadow" (Kage, 影) ネムキ (Nemuki) 1996/09 "Night of Screams" (Zekkyou no Yoru, 絶叫の夜) ネムキ (Nemuki) 1996/11 "The White Clothed Pretty Boy" (Yobanashi: Shiro Fuku no Bishounen, 余話 白服の美少年 ネムキ (Nemuki) 2001/02 "Long Dream" (Nagai Yume, 長い夢) *Original Publication: ネムキ (Nemuki) 1997/01 "A Shit to Remember" (Real Unko no Omoide, リアルウンコノオモイデ) alt. Memories of Real Shit *Original Publication: ほんとにあった笑っちゃう話 1997/02 "The Story of the Mysterious Tunnel" (Tunnel Kidan, トンネル奇譚) *Original Publication: ネムキ (Nemuki) 1997/03 "Bronze Statue" (Douzou, 銅像) *Original Publication: ネムキ (Nemuki) 1997/05 "The Sad Tale of the Principal Post" ( Daikokubashira hiwa, 大黒柱悲話) *Original Publication: 週刊ビッグコミックスピリッツ (Weekly Big Comics) 1997/06 "Drifting Spores" (Fuyuubutsu, 浮遊物) *Original Publication: ネムキ (Nemuki) 1997/07 "My Dear Ancestors" (Go-senzo-sama, ご先祖様) *Original Publication: ネムキ (Nemuki) 1997/09 "Blood Sickness of the White Sands Village" (Shirosuna-mura Chi Tan, 白砂村血譚) *Original Publication: ネムキ (Nemuki) 1997/09 "Hell Doll Funeral" (Jigoku no Ningyou Sou, 地獄の人形葬) alt. A Doll's Hellish Burial alt. Hell'o Dollies *Original Publication: コミック・ゴン！ (Comic Gon!) 1998/02